omgcheckpleasefandomcom-20200213-history
Extra Art
Beyond the main comic, Check, Please! updates regularly with extra art found in standalone posts, in response to questions and requests, and as part of the "Ask a Wellie" feature. Art published on the Check, Please! site * Jack and Bitty headshots * Holster and Shitty headshots * Ransom headshot * Shitty telling Bitty about the jugular incident * Holster, Bitty and Ransom with heights * Bitty and Jack on the bench at the rink * Stanley Cup Playoffs * Bitty loves the Blackhawks * Ransom and Jack, Canada Day 2013 * Holster and the photo of young Ransom * Bitty and the on-ice dance off * Bitty at a Haus party, singing Titanium * Awkward middle school headshots * Check, Please! logo * Bitty playing hockey * Ransom, Holster, Bitty answering questions * Drunk and watching Golden Girls * Shitty and Jack talking about Jack’s dad * Sad Jack * Jack, Coach Murray, Shitty and the hockey puck with sunglasses * Ransom, Holster, and the missing laptop charger * Bitty, Shitty and the facial hair debate * Ransom, Holster and bad haircuts * 250 followers (Shitty and the green sofa) * Shitty, Jack, Ransom, Holster on the bus * Bitty, Ransom, Holster, care packages * Holster, Ransom, Bitty talk about movies * Coach Murray and the unknown rest of the team * Holster talks to Johnson * Jack growing up and the map of hometowns * AU where the boys are on a swimming (or diving) team * Holster, Ransom, Jack, Shitty, majors and newspaper op ed * How Ransom and Holster met, got named and activated * Drunk singing Wrecking Ball * Shitty says you’re failing the Bechdel test * Little doodle of Bitty * Playoff beards and Bitty’s mullet * The boys find out Bitty has a vlog (single frame) * Faber * The boys find out Bitty has a vlog (expanded) * Ransom is haunted by the Haus ghosts * Haus ghosts Mandy and Jenny * Halloween: Bitty as Thor and Shitty as Miley * Eyes only: Holster, Ransom, Shitty, Jack and Bitty * Shitty and Jack hanging out near the pond * Shitty and Bitty, why Shitty picked his major * Shitty and Bitty in the grocery store, four dozen sticks of butter * Jack and Bitty, "pigtail pulling" * Ransom and Holster, successful hockey educators * Shitty talking about his parents * The boys in the library, Holster throws a mini-pie * Johnson, “Am I a Goalie?” * Ages and graduation years * Ransom and Holster instagram Niagra Falls selfie * Holiday Outdoor Mario Kart * Backgrounds for comic #13 Samwell Campus * Jack and Bitty, on-ice hug * Samwell campus map * Jack and Bitty, off-ice hug and apology * Ransom and Jack, retro hockey jerseys * Shitty and Jack, on-ice hug/goal celebration * Bitty sleeping on Jack’s shoulder, talking in his sleep * Samwell campus map, Bitty’s dorm room added * Jack/Bitty and Ransom/Holster as figure skating pairs * Ransom and Holster’s holiday gift exchange * Ransom and Holster goofing around during practice * Sometimes Jack can smile * Shitty naked in Jack’s bed * Faber backgrounds * 1,000 followers (Bitty figure skating) * Shitty in a floral snapback * Pronunciation of ‘pecan’ * Relative heights * Valentines * Holster, Bitty and Ransom, Red and White * Bitty comes out to Ransom and Holster * Shirtless Shitty in the locker room * Jack and Coach Murray and the ask box * Lardo-centric group selfie * Bitty on a promotional flyer * Ransom is addicted to 2048 * Bitty in his figure skating costume in the hockey locker room (book cover assignment) * Jack-centric group selfie * Jack’s booty: unknown pokemon * Bitty with short hair (black and white gift sketch) * Convention banner (in hockey uniforms, Bitty with a pie) * Game day superstitions * Holster with a beer talking about 30 Rock * Bitty and a can of Natty Light / Countdown to the chop * Ransom and Jack, Canada Day 2014 * Ransom and Holster answer a bunch of questions * Lardo and Shitty, a six pack, a crop top, and Shitty’s future * Nick and Jean-Claude, Canada Day * Chowder and his arguing d-men * Freshman players squishy faces * Jack makes that one face when he shoots * Lardo and Shitty, Lardo can’t skate * Bitty: I gotta bake more pies! * Holster is concerned about the temperature of Jack’s burrito / Bitty boops Jack’s butt and maple leaves emerge * Holster and Ransom try to educate Jack on popular culture * Holster wears glasses, has no game * Shitty and Lardo almost touching butts * Jack and Bitty bonk helmets * Chowder gets a letter from Johnson * Jack and Lardo at practice last year, Lardo's long hair * Shitty and Jack: storytime * Samwell location within the state * The scrum after Bitty gets hip-checked in #20 * Bitty’s chop just before his sophomore year * Ransom with Jack’s birthday pie * Bitty figure skating (animated) * Bitty: Y'all, so much happened today! * Jack Zimmermann, Age 1 * Nursey and Chowder with sack lunches made by Bitty * Dex is sick and Bitty leaves him some food and a note * Chowder talks to the pucks during warm-up * Annotations on three panels of Comic #22 * Nursey and Dex fighting * Bitty and a pie (hey y'all!) * Buttons (art, photo) * Huddle! the Check, Please! sketch zine cover * Chowder (profile, water bottle) * Chowder and Bitty, ask-a-wellie * Bitty and Jack, Bitty waits for an apology Art published elsewhere * Ransom and Holster "that March chick" * Samwell basketball team * Diagram sketches of the Haus layout [1, 2, 3] * Jack and a sombrero * Progress of the banner [1, 2, 3] * Jack being annoyed with Bitty * Shitty and Bitty * Jack and Bitty * Bitty "have a nice day" * Jack and his moods * Ransom and Holster as firemen [1, 2] * Jack and Bitty (fic scene) * Unknown character teaser * Sketches of Bitty figure skating * Shitty playing volleyball * Bad Bob, Alicia, and baby Jack * Sketch of Jack at the banquet * Samwell D-Men * Shitty with glasses * Pages from the final first year [1, 2] * Jack and Bitty buttons Category:Extras __FORCETOC__